


Strawberry Ice Cream

by deliriousMurder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Mush, I might write a whole thing of just DaiSuga fanfic?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriousMurder/pseuds/deliriousMurder
Summary: Suga and Daichi head out after practice to get some ice cream together





	

_Sitting and watching is no fun, you only feel alive when you get to touch the ball on court. Especially when everyone is counting on you, I love that feeling._  
"Heads up!"  
Before Suga could react, a bright orange and blue ball crashed and buried its way into his delicate face.  
"Oi! Dumbass, you just nailed Suga right in the face!"  
"Well I didn't mean too! Suga-chan! Forgive me!" Daichi was the first to rush over to aid Suga, followed by Asahi and then the rest of the team. "Suga! Hey, can you hear me? Are you-" His sentence was cut off by a burst of laughter from Suga. "Nice one Hinata! But you should save those for when we play a game" He sat up and rubbed his cheek. Everyone still looked worried though, "Guys, it's okay, I'm fine! Go back to practice." Suga smiled and gave a thumbs up with his free hand.

Daichi stayed behind, "That was a pretty hard hit, are you sure your okay?" He looked straight into Suga's eyes, like he was reading his every thought. It made Suga's heart melt and get a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Yea, promise."

He smiled at Daichi, who smiled back. "Hey! Daichi! Wanna get some ice cream after?"  
"You bet I do."

**At the Ice Cream Shop** The tables outside were covered in a beautiful flower pattern to match the spring season. Opening the door to the shop triggered small bell to ring.  
"Welcome!"  
Suga smiled at the young man that stood behind the counter, "what could I get you two today?" 

Daichi ushered Suga to order first, reluctantly, he walked over to the display of ice cream flavors. "Uh, I'd like once scoop of the salted caramel please."  
"And I'd like two scoops of strawberry please."  
"Very well then," the man instantly got to work, scooping out the ice cream and placing them inside of a cone.  
"So how long have you two be together?" They both froze in their spot, "I'm sorry?" Suga blushed deeply, he couldn't bare to look over towards Daichi. "My bad, I guess I just assumed since you two were standing so close to each other."  
Suga hadn't realized that they were that close. He could probably grab Daichi's hand if he wanted too. As if on cue, Daichi raised his hand, barely brushing against Suga's as he went to grab the two cones.  
"Hahah, it's alright. But we're just very good friends."

_Yea. Just, friends..._

After that awkward incident, the two of them stepped outside and sat down at a table, Suga on one side, Daichi on the other. For a bit they sat in silence slowly eating their ice cream.  
"So, this table cloth is pretty isn't it?"  
_Damnit Suga._  
"Ha, yea, not as pretty as you though." Suga almost choked, "Ah! I just said that out loud didn't I?" Daichi frowned and face planted right into his strawberry ice cream. For a second, he remained there before lifting his head up in shame. "Hahah, wow, I'ma mess." Suga couldn't help but laugh too, he stood up and ran to get some napkins. When he returned, he placed them next to Daichi, before moving his chair closer him. "Here, let me help you." Suga carefully started to rub off all of the ice cream on Daichi's face. He's surprised at how much he managed to get on him. Stroke by stroke, he was able to get rid of most of the ice cream, except for some on his nose.  
_Surprisingly, I've never had strawberry ice cream before, especially from here. I wonder..._

Suga reached his hand up and wiped the last little bit off of Daichi's nose and licked it off his finger. Only then did he realized what he'd just done. "Daichi! Uh- um-" He could feel his face beginning to heat up just as well as he could see that Daichi was now blushing too.

"That uh, I didn't mean to do that-"  
"You're so adorable."  
_WHAT_  
"WHAT."  
Daichi leaned in, brushing his lips against Suga's. Hesitant at first, but as soon as Daichi saw Suga blush even more, he kissed him. It wasn't very long, but it was soft and fragile. He acted like if he'd done it any other way he would've broken him. When he pulled away, Suga whined very softly.  
"That salted caramel ice cream is pretty good."  
Suga playfully punched him in the arm, "Way ta ruin the moment Sawamura."  
"Oh? So your mad at me for kissing you? You usually call me 'Sawamura' when your angry with me."  
"Not particularly..." Suga pouted and crossed his arms.  
"Hey, don't try to deny it. I know that you liked it, Koushi."  
The moment that the word 'Koushi' left Daichi's lips, Suga was already kissing him, again. This time more passionately.

"So, you guys were lying to me?" The store clerk said with a small chuckle as he walked by carrying the bag of trash. They broke the kiss within in instant, and both of them made eye contact with the young man before looking at each other.  
"Yea, sorry bout that."

  
\----------- I had some free time, so take this pile of garbage.  
I've never written a DaiSuga fanfic so please forgive me.

But I hoped enjoyed this because I'm DaiSuga trash.


End file.
